


Sired

by Mrs Mikaelson (AshyBear), vote_saxon



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/M, Gen, Magic, Multi, Mystic Falls, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, henrik mikaelson - Freeform, new timeline, sired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyBear/pseuds/Mrs%20Mikaelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vote_saxon/pseuds/vote_saxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is in love with Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson. With her friend Annie they become vampires Sired to Elijah. Klaus will never be with Beth as long as she is sired to his brother, but it is too hard for her to choose. Beth's friendship with Annie is threatened as Klaus continuously destroys her life and romance with Kol.</p><p>or<br/>Set across the established timeline of the Vampire Diaries and the Originals, two vampires make messes in the lives of the Original family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter written by alternating authors: vote_saxon & ashybear

 

  
Chapter 1: Becoming, written by vote_saxon

  
   
 **1000 AD**  


  
 “Your mother won’t like you being away so late!” Annie chided her friend.  
 “I don’t much care! I heard Niklaus in the village saying he would be out here tonight!” Beth said gleefully, dodging branches that would have collided with her face.  
 “She doesn’t much like him either! You will be in so much trouble!” Annie continued, tripping over rocks trying to keep up with Beth in the dense forest.  
“She doesn’t much like either of my loves. Elijah is a gentlemen and she only hates him because I love him so!” Beth concluded.  
 “Oh yes how could I forget your duplicity! What would you do if you needed to choose between them?”  
 “Oh do be quiet, will you! I want to surprise him!” Beth said.  
 “He doesn’t even know we are alive! What exactly do you expect to find?”  
 They stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them was a field of men they recognized from the village, however they seemed to be in a great deal of pain, rolling around on the floor.  
 “I think we have come too far…” Annie whispered now, hoping they wouldn’t notice her.  
 Unfortunately, Beth then noticed Niklaus nearby, looking on to the field as they were.  
 “Nik!” She waved, blushing, although in the dark no one could see it.  
 Niklaus’s eyes popped out of his skull as the men took notice of him and the small boy beside him, his brother Henrik.  
 Before the girls had any time to react, one of the men sprung up at Niklaus and swiped at him as his form changed from man to wolf. Niklaus started to run but Henrik was mesmerized by the transformation, and suffered as a consequence. Niklaus yelled out in agony, pulled at the motionless Henrik and ran back to town with him.  
 Beth and Annie had slumped to the floor and hid in a bush. The wept together at what they had just seen.

x.x.x

 The next day, tired and dirty from the forest they trudged to Ayana’s home in the village and explained what they had seen.  
Ayana had always been there for the girls, someone to talk to when their strict mothers became closed off. She knew of Beth’s infatuation with the Mikaelson boys and was the one who had told her to voyage into the forest that night.  
 Ayana was stressed and looked very upset about something.  
 “I have been talking to Esther, and she has told me some things that have left me very shaken, girls. Do you trust me?”  
 The girls both nodded.  
 “You must never tell anyone else what you have seen in the forest this day. You must also never tell what I am about to tell you.”  
  Ayana told them that the Mikaelsons’ were to become vampires as a result of what happed to Henrik. She told them exactly the process that Esther would be using, and exactly what the new vampires’ weaknesses would be. She armed the girls with vervain, an herb from the base of the white oak tree, and a jar of splintered wood from the bark.  
 Beth was deep in thoughts. Ayana wanted them to be prepared to protect themselves from Klaus and even Elijah, a mild mannered man. She knew right away, she did not want to fight them; she wanted to join them. Annie sensed this right away and feared what might happen next.  
 They did not let on to Ayana that their intentions were not her own, but chose to lay low for a few days until the new vampires adjusted to being reborn.  
 Only a short week later, they noticed many townsmen going missing. They realized that the hunger had finally overtaken the family.  
 Beth told Annie that she had a plan to be with the Mikaelsons forever. A shiver ran down her spine as she listened to her plan.  
“Are you with me, or not?” Beth asked. “Because, with or without you, I am sneaking into their house tonight, and stealing their blood. Like Ayana said, if you die with vampire blood in your system, you shall become as they are.”  
 “So Beth, you intend to die on this night? What of your mother? And your young suitor?”  
 “I long not for this life any longer. I know where I belong. In or out Annie?” She said seriously.

x.x.x.x.xx..x.x

Annie slipped feet first into the hutch window. She crouched down to the side as Beth followed. Beth held a vial and a knife. She was shaking.  
 “I thought you wanted to do this!” Annie whispered.  
 “I did!” Beth quaked.  
 Annie snatched the knife and vial and scurried over to the first man asleep before her. Bottles of ale surrounded his form, so surely he would not wake right away.  
His face was young, she recognized him as Kol, the second youngest of the boys. She lingered on his features, considering that he would forever have this innocent face, no matter how many years he would walk the Earth. She halted only a moment longer, holding her breath before diving the blade onto his wrist.  
 The blood spilled out as easily as a humans would, and she worried for a moment that he was not a vampire. His eyes shot open though and the façade of an innocent sleeping boy was shattered. He lunged at her with his fangs bared and she was sure at this moment that she would die. However, Beth, covered in blood, came then with a vial filled with yet more blood and handed it to her. She wasted no time in drinking it down. She then felt teeth upon her neck, and then all she saw was black.


	2. Compulsion

**Chapter 2: Compulsion:  
Written by AshyBear**

  
  
Neither girl particularly liked remembering what happened next, the way they died, the transition or the never ending hunger for blood. But those dark times did lead them to where they are now, right by Elijah’s side where they will always remain.

  
Both girls were quite content following Elijah even though they would on occasion spend years running with other originals such as Niklaus which proved difficult for Beth as her sire-bond to Elijah never faulted her love for him. As many humans and vampires told her in the past she was more than lucky to be the centre of Elijah’s affection but she still longed for the days when both Niklaus and Elijah were fighting for her hand.  
  
x.x.x..x.x.xxx  
  
Back in Mystic Falls again. I suppose it really isn’t a bad town it is just filled with drama and Niklaus is here trying to break the curse once and for all. Annie and I are under strict orders not to leave the house Elijah has bought for us and when I say strict orders I mean compulsion. Being compelled isn’t so bad since you can almost always find a loop hole but Elijah is always only trying to protect us from danger so he doesn’t ever really need to compel us it’s just a precaution.

  
Annie is going over the doppelgangers friends and family list with a boy named Luca that is supposed to be helping Elijah stop Niklaus’s master plan to be a hybrid. She said it is just in case we need to help with distractions or spying but I suspect it might have more to do with his looks and less to do with the information he’s supplying but who am I to judge? I’m in love with two original vampires one of which is trying to become a vampire werewolf hybrid.

  
“I’m back. Luca go to your home and stay with your father for now.” Elijah commanded with barely a glance towards the boy.

  
As Luca left Elijah took a seat on the white love seat placed to the side of the living room letting out a long frustrated sigh signifying his day didn’t go as planned.

  
“Is everything alright Elijah? Has something gone wrong?” Annie asked curiously.

  
“It hasn’t gone wrong but I will need to change my plan of action. The doppelganger doesn’t feel the need to cooperate and is trying to get herself killed in an idiotic attempt to save the Salvatore brothers and her family.”

  
“As in the two brothers that Katerina turned in 1864 here in Mystic Falls? Do they know she wasn’t in the burning church?” I asked cautiously, I know Elijah and Katherine (as she now goes by) have a thing for each other that sometimes can cause his mood to go sour.

  
“I believe they know more than they’re letting on but for now it is not relevant. You two need not worry about them at the moment just focus on staying out of sight,” Elijah turned to me and continued, “especially if Niklaus is returning to Mystic Falls, I don’t want you to get in the middle of what is to come”.

  
The conversation didn’t seem to be going anywhere but my past with Niklaus and I’m sure neither of us wanted to get into that nor did Annie want to hear it again so I just went to the kitchen to get a blood bag and then go to bed.

  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx  
  
Elijah knew the sire-bond was strong with both Annie and Beth but he also knew that Beth’s feeling towards Niklaus could not just be ignored. She loved  Niklaus the same way she loved  him and that was definitely a threat to his plan to kill Niklaus. Thinking back on it he could remember the day he realized they were sired to him.  
  
  
x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x  
  
Not long after Annie and Beth were bitten word got out about what the two young friends had done. No one was happy about it. Esther and Ayana were furiously trying to come up with a spell to reverse what the girls had done to themselves. On one night while Elijah was roaming the small village, Annie and Beth found him. Begging for his help, they needed to be free from the imprisonment the sun held over them, they needed daylight rings. Elijah was still in a furious state that they used his blood to become vampires; it had caused him much grief with his father  and them being able to take his blood so easily made him look weak something he could not afford to be seen as especially in the eyes of his younger siblings.

  
For weeks Beth and Annie apologized over and over again begging for his forgiveness and literally doing every task he asked of them. They would patch his clothing, sharpen his blade, and on one occasion out of a fit of rage on Elijah’s part Annie allowed herself to be burned by the sun to show her loyalty and gratitude. He then gave his love to Beth and his respect to Annie and Ayana for having turned them both into vampires. It was then he realized he had complete loyalty from the two girls, a thought he greatly enjoys.

  
Though things have changed a lot since that day he knows he needn’t fear their loyalty to him but then again love has been known to make people act out of character and both girls do have others they care deeply for….


	3. Leverage

**Chapter 3: Leverage**  
 ** _Written by vote_saxon_**  
   
After hours and many days alone in their brick prison, Elijah finally allowed Beth to join him on a quick trip to a blood bank. Typically over the years, a hunt would have been preferable, but Elijah had made promises to the Doppelganger Elena that he would keep a low profile.  
 Annie chose to linger at the house, for she knew who would be around today.  
 Not 5 minutes after Elijah had gone, had Kol entered the home. She had heard him coming but sat quietly on the couch for a moment longer. He appeared in just one second beside her face and kissed her cheek softly.  
 “Darling Kol!” She cheered.  
 Kol and Annie had a complicated time of immortality. Kol had kept being daggered and undaggered by Klaus and various other people, so their time was always limited. Since the first time they had met, they knew this would be a non conventional romance; after all, she was his first kill.  
 “Please do keep your voice down! Elijah has ears bested to all of us!” He urged. “Do you know what he is planning?” He asked.  
 Annie pouted. “So you have come all this way from Romania just to spy on your dear brother then?”  
 “Well yes. I mean no! I mean! Ugh!” Kol felt trapped in his truth telling, “I need to know what is going on so that I can stay alive! Isn’t that what you want? Me, alive?!”  
 “No. Go die in a hole for all I care. Darling.” She frowned, and sped into another room. He did not follow her there, as he never was very good at conversation anyways, whether it be good or bad. Her only real company over the years had been Beth. Beth always had the love of Elijah and Klaus. She was worried still what she would do when Klaus found out about Elijah’s true plans…what would Beth choose to do?  
  
x.x.x.x.x  
  
 Being free of the compulsion to stay locked away was freeing. It reminded the girls much of a time right after their transition. Klaus had compelled the girls to stay in their home, while their deaths were made known. This way they could all leave town without fear of being pursued.  
 Annie’s blue diamond bracelet, which she always had on her wrist, was made for her by Ayana, so that she may walk free in the sun along with the Originals. Beth too had defensive jewellery, but after her transitional state, her paranoia had been heightened and she refused to tell anyone what the item was. However Annie was convinced it was the diamond ring she always wore. She would never tell Beth that she knew, for Beth may suspect that Annie was trying to kill her, of which she was not.  
 Annie’s sire to Elijah had made loving Kol a very hard thing to do. Kol himself made the task hard enough as it was without the added complication. Now finally free though, and with only one Original in their pack, Beth and Annie were free to explore Mystic Falls.  
  
x.x.x.x  
  
 Elijah was missing for many days. Luka and his father called often to see if he had returned. The girls grew frightened for their sire. They remembered the Salvatore Brothers were in charge of Elena, and ran over to see if they knew where their sire was.  
 Oddly at the door, they were blocked entry.  
 “This isn’t even funny. I’ve walked into this house before! What the Hell is going on here?” Beth asked aloud.  
 Damon and Stefan appeared at the door, grinning.  
 “Only vampires live here. They must have a witch keeping us out.” Annie speculated.  
 “I’m smarter than you are!” Damon said in a sing song voice, taunting them.  
 They girls both slammed their bodies against the invisible barrier.  
 “If you need to keep us out so badly, then you know where Elijah is. Give him to us.” Beth said, baring her fangs.  
 “Elijah is dead. Go home.” Stefan said calmly.]  
 The girls froze.  
 “That is impossible.” They knew that killing an original would kill their sire line. They would be the first to drop of Elijah was truly dead. Still, their lips quivered at the thought that it could be true.  
 “If he is dead, be assured that I will kill you.” Beth snarled at the men.  
 They heard a small gasp come from inside the house.  
“Elena right? I will kill her too. Gladly.” Annie growled.  
 “Who the Hell are you guys? His pets? The Original pets? Honestly.” Damon said with snark.  
The temper within them rose up as their eyes turned red. They started to back up from the door, when they heard a car door. Before a second had passed, they were at the car. They heard the Brothers panic, so they grabbed the man and took him back to their home.  
  
x.x.x.x  
  
 “I don’t know how well this was thought out.” Beth said, calmer now.  
“They HAVE Elijah, we needed leverage.” Annie justified.  
 “Now you sound like Katherine.” Beth snorted, starting to laugh now at how crazy it was. “We managed to go hundreds of years without kidnapping anyone. Elijah is gone less than a week and we have a teenage boy tied up in the lounge.”  
 “Klaus would be so proud.” Annie joked.  
 A cold shiver ran through the house. Without Elijah around, then Klaus would have no one in his way to kill Elena and become a full hybrid.  
 “Let’s just see what the boy knows? He’s clearly not a threat to us at all, but he must know something if he’s visiting the Salvatores.”  
  
x.x.x.x  
  
 They sat calmly in the lounge and placed a cup of tea down in front of the boy, who they placed beside them on the couch.  
 “You will not move from this couch, or fight us.” Beth compelled him.  
 He nodded.  
 “What is your name dear?” Annie asked.  
 “Stefan is going to kill you both.” He answered.  
 “Feisty.” Beth noted.  
 “That’s an awfully long name.” Annie dug her nails into his arm until he bled. “Name?”  
 “What do you want with me?” He groaned.  
 “Don’t make her ask again. This can go good cop, bad cop really fast. We have had years of practice.” Beth threatened.  
 “My name is Jeremy Gilbert.”  
   
x.x.x.x.xx


	4. Information & Knowing

**Chapter 4: Information  
Written by AshyBear**

  
  
Annie and Beth walked away from Jeremy, assuming he was under compulsion, but once they left the room, they heard him make a dash for it.  
 “Vervain!” Beth gasped.  
 The girls both ran and caught him before he could leave the house. They quickly bound his hands and threw him sideways onto the floor.  
“Lay down. Stay. Good dog.” Annie said.  
 They decided to move him to a safer location in the house, he probably knew something about where Elijah was, they just had to wait for the vervain to leave his system so that they could properly compel him.

  
  
x.x.x.x.xx.x  
  
The days passed by with still no Elijah. Luka and his father were coming up with a spell to help find him but it needed a lot of ingredients and steps to be performed right so it was taking days, so the girls continued to keep Jeremy hostage. He still wasn’t helpful, the only useful information he gave was that Katherine was back in town and had been released from the tomb which Elijah had apparently compelled her to stay in. Beth was not impressed with the new information in fact she was near furious that she wasn’t informed of Katherine’s part in all this. Elijah was a honorable man and usually had the decency to inform Beth when he would be interacting with Katherine. Not telling her was yet another reminder that he still felt for Katerina Petrova.

  
  
Annie and Beth had been taking a break from their week on the town by having a movie day and drinking fresh blood from a local man they met at the grill. Now that the vervain had left Jeremy’s system, they let him wander the large house since he was compelled to stay away from the doors and windows. A knock on the door made the two girls stop feeding; both looked confused seeing as Elijah never told anyone other than family where heand/or the girls would be staying. They looked towards the door just in time to see Damon, Stefan, and some blonde girl that Annie recognized as Caroline from Elena’s friends list break their door down.

  
Within seconds a fight had broken out and everyone had their fangs out and was throwing punches at intense speeds. Caroline went to Jeremy’s side to protect him from the fight while Stefan and Damon were attempting to detain Beth and Annie. As Stefan lunged at Beth she caught him by the throat and held him against the wall  
“I’m older then you little boy, you’d do well to remember that.” Beth scolded, before throwing him across the room; denting a wall in the process.  
“We’re here for Jeremy. Elijah has been daggered and we can’t un-dagger him, not as long as he’s a threat to Elena.” Damon explained.  
Annie and Beth took their compulsion off of Jeremy and allowed him to leave with Caroline and the Salvatore brothers knowing Elijah’s body would most likely be in their house and knowing that might help Luka and his father find and un-dagger Elijah.

  
 After another quick drink from their human blood bag from the Grill, Annie compelled him to leave and forget them while Beth called Luka’s father Dr. Martin and told them what was happening with Elijah. Dr. Martin assured her that he would see to it that Elijah would be un-daggered that night.

 

x.x.x.x

  
  
After explaining to Luca and his father where they could most likely find Elijah’s body the two girls decided to enjoy their time free of compulsion and go spend the day in town.  
Annie and Beth decided to start their day off by strolling through town to reminisce about how much things have changed since they were last in Mystic Falls so many years ago. As far as they could tell aside from the modern buildings nothing has really changed, even the people still seemed the same as they had always been meaning nice but paranoid. Whether it was because of the latest vampire infestation or the superstitious legends of past vampire infestations or as they used to be called “demons of the night” neither girl could tell you.

  
As the day neared its end Annie and Beth went back to the lonely house to change into better outfits for a night on the town.  
Apparently a “night on the town” in Mystic Falls means a night at the local hangout called the Mystic Grill.  The girls were continuously given strange looks by the people walking by their table; they figured it was because they were new to town although it probably had more to do with the amount of strong alcohol at their table and the fact that neither of them showed their I.D. or has paid any of the bartenders since they walked in the Grill.  
  
“Hello ladies didn’t expect to see you two out in public.” the girls looked up to see Damon and Elena standing above them.

  
“And why is that Mr. Salvatore?” Annie asked with a thick British accent that Beth hadn’t heard her talk with in years.

  
Damon made himself comfortable in the bench across the table from them beckoning Elena to do the same which she quickly did.

  
“Well I just figured that since Luca is now… well let’s just say out of commission  that you two would have gone into hiding by now” he smirked at the two girls as Elena told him not to rub it in and to stop being rude.

  
Both Annie and Beth were shocked by the news Damon proceeded to tell them. Luca and his father were their best hope of getting back Elijah and now there was no way he would willingly help them and using force on someone Elijah had specifically compelled them not to hurt could have seriously bad side-effects.  
  
As the girls got up to leave Annie walked up to Elena so there was mere inches between them then glanced to Damon before saying  
“You know for someone who is soooo in ‘love’ with Stefan you spend an awful lot of time with his clearly very attractive brother. That says a lot about your character you know.”

  
Beth and Annie laughed at Annie’s little speech and Elena’s shocked facial expression as they walked out of the Grill and headed home for the night to make a new plan for rescuing Elijah.


	5. History

**Chapter 5: History**  
 **Written by vote_saxon**  
   
 The girls ran home at breakneck speed, afraid for their lives. Elijah was trapped in daggered in a house they could not access. Their only hopes, the witches, were both dead.  
 Frantic, Beth made a suggestion.

  
“We should flee. We are weaker alone. We need help.”

  
 “We NEED Elijah.” Annie asserted, at times her sire bond put her in the worst situations.

  
 “What do you suggest?! Honestly, we are alone!” Beth whined.

  
 “We have….” Annie started.

  
 “Who! Who do we  have?”

  
“Kol.”

  
“Oh please! He is a psychopath!” Beth hollered.

  
 “No he is not!” Annie’s eyes glowed red.

  
 “We only have one option. We should go stay with Marcellus in New Orleans. He can watch over us. Niklaus would not search for us there, and Elijah can easily locate us when he becomes free.”

  
So inevitably they fled to New Orleans. They waited for word from Elijah for a month in the French Quarter.  
 Marcellus was charming as ever with the ladies just as he had always been, but their sire bond usually kept them from many other men…Kol and Niklaus excluded.  
 Finally they cracked and returned to Mystic falls. They found that their home had been lived in. They became suspicious and went to see the Salvatores.

  
 “We don’t have him!” Damon shouted at the girls when they banged on his front door.  
“Lies! He has not returned to us!” Beth said.

  
 Damon laughed heartily. “That is so adorable. He ditched you. Oh I love it so much!” he held his belly while he bounced around.

  
 “How dare you insolent man child! I would soon rip your lungs from your chest!” Annie threatened.

  
 “Oh, I’m terrified.” Damon mocked, smiling. “I don’t have the guy. Elena let him out weeks ago. Ergo, not my problem anymore.” He slammed the door in their faces.  
  
xxxx.x.x.x.x.x  
  
“I don’t believe him.” Annie said.

  
 “I know just what to do. Let’s get to the school and ask little Elena. Her bodyguards won’t be around to censor her.” Beth said.

  
 “Would Elijah really not call on us?” Annie wept inwardly.

  
 “I don’t know, but don’t be such a baby, we have business to do.”

  
 They walked through the halls of the school and found Elena’s scent in a History classroom.

  
“It’s empty. The Hell?” Beth said.

  
“Can I help you girls?” A voice said.

  
 The girls spun around, ready to pounce, only to see the actual history teacher and vigilante vampire hunter, Alaric.

  
He had a gleam in his eye, something familiar that made both girls stare a moment at him.

  
 He looked at the girls with an admiration that they had managed to survive this long. What they didn’t know, what they had missed while in New Orleans, was that Niklaus was inhabiting Alaric’s body. The teacher was home but the wrong person was inside.

  
 “Do you know where Elena Gilbert is?” Beth asked him.

  
 “I do as a matter of fact.” He grinned wildly. Today he had discovered she was his missing doppelganger. He was overjoyed.

  
 Annie looked at him expectantly.

  
 “You clever girls.” He said mostly to himself. “Listen, I’d steer clear of Elena for a while. There’s nothing you need from her.”

  
 “Oh, are you going to stop us?” Annie asked.

  
 “I just might. You underestimate me.” He smiled, knowing the truth of the words.

  
 The girls backed out of the room and decided to move on for now. There was SOMETHING about him, something….scary.

  
  
xxx.x.x.xxx  
   
 Kol was waiting at the house for the girls to return.

  
 “Have you found Elijah?” he asked Annie.

  
 “No darling, we haven’t. I was hoping you would have some good news for us.” She answered.

  
Beth stuck her tongue out and made a gagging noise as she called him darling. She despised Kol and couldn’t understand Annie’s relationship with him. She went up to her room to daydream about Klaus.

  
 Kol flopped down on the couch and asked about what happened at the school. He looked almost insulted after Annie recapped.

  
“You are scared of History teacher?” He barked. “This is so shameful, love. I’m going to go down there and break his neck.”

  
 “Kol honestly, don’t, he could be useful. He knows the doppelganger Elena. Plus, he may be dangerous.”

  
 “Nothing can kill me, I am invincible.” He grinned. He stood up, kissed her cheek and the next moment he was gone.

  
 “Fool is going to get himself killed.” Annie said sadly.

  
She didn’t realize how right she was.  
  
x.x.x.x.x  
  
 Back at the school, “Alaric” was chaperoning at a school dance. Kol found him easily and cornered him in a hallway. Unfortunatly for him, “Alaric” had a very special dagger on him.

  
 “Hello brother.” He smiled evilly.

  
 Kol had only a moment to drop his jaw in shock before the dagger pierced his heart and he dropped to the floor.

  
  
xx.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x

  
 Annie called Kol on his cellphone for news for 2 full days. There was never a word.


	6. Discovering

**_Chapter 6: Discovering  
by AshyBear_ **

  
  
Annie was becoming increasingly worried about Kol. The young Original should have returned days ago. He at least should have had the decency to reply to her texts if he wasn’t returning home, though she had a nagging suspicion that something bad had happened to him.

  
More and more days passed while Annie and Beth took to planning out their next move, all signs pointed them to talking to Alaric again.

  
On the day the girls planned on questioning Alaric Beth had insisted on Annie staying at the house. She feared Annie’s emotions for Kol would get the better of her and ruin their opportunity to question him. Beth had decided to go early enough to catch the history teacher in his classroom just after school ended figuring it would be best to talk in a quiet but public place.

  
Upon arriving at the school Beth walked down the familiar hallway to the history classroom as high school students quickly and silently cleared a path for her. She got to the class to find Alaric going through his desk drawers frantically.

  
“Looking for something important?” Beth asked with a sly tone to her voice.

  
  
Alaric didn’t startle like she had hoped, in fact he didn’t even look up at her. She continued to watch the man search his desk acting as though she wasn’t even there. As she opened her mouth to speak again he stood up and turned around staring at her intensely, something about him made her skin crawl.

  
  
“Nice to see you again, sweetheart,” His words were so familiar; she could almost place the feeling of recognizing him.

  
As he spoke he had walked up to her and was now standing quite close to her. Beth did not like the feeling of a mere human acting as though he was at her level. She stood her ground and asked again.

  
  
“Were you looking for something important?” her cool tone implied she was taking back control of the situation.

  
“As a matter of fact I was. I was trying to find what literature I had on old vampire legends, you wouldn’t happen to know if I have some would you?” his tone was slightly playful implying that he didn’t really care what my purpose for being here was.

  
“Can’t say that I do. Have you happened to see a friend of mine? Has a thick accent, annoyingly sarcastic, goes by the name of Kol?”

  
Hearing the description he laughed, and that’s what gave him away. Beth would know Niklaus’ laugh anywhere. She decided to play along a little longer even though she was clearly shocked.

  
  
Klaus stood very close to her again looking down at her; she just looked straight back at him and spoke with confidence again.

  
“So have you figured out how you’re going to stop Klaus yet?”

  
  
Klaus “Alaric” looked at her amused and said that he had a plan he would soon be implementing and she shouldn’t worry about it.

  
Beth took this opportunity to grab his hands and pushed him at lightning speed towards the wall at the back of his classroom. He looked at her with wide eyes slightly amused with her antics; she was smirking at him pushing him further into the wall with her superior strength compared to the body Klaus was inhabiting.

  
  
She got really close to him bringing her face so close to his then whispering into his ear.  
  
“Hello Nik.”

  
  
 The next moment she was taken over with pure lust for the man she had lost so many years ago. Despite him being in another man’s body, she let it take her over and she lunged forward and took a chance. He reciprocated her fierce passionate kiss for just a moment before Beth let go of his hands and took a step back, watching as Klaus collected himself.

  
 “I must say it took you longer then I had expected to figure it out sweetheart.” He said finally.

  
“Yeah well I haven’t seen you in quite a while. Regardless, I came here to find out about Kol though so, where is he?

  
“You know once I get out of this body you can attempt to throw me against the wall again if you’d like.” Klaus smirked at Beth showing his amusement to her stunned reaction.

  
  
“Cute attempt Nik, but I need to know where Kol is.”

  
  
“I’m guessing it’s really Annie that wants to know. Those two always were a … interesting couple I should say. Doesn’t matter though, he has been daggered.”

  
  
“Of course you daggered him. Where is Elijah? Or did you dagger him too?” Beth asked with determination written across her face.

  
“He is staying in the shadows for now but I can assure he knows of Kol being daggered. Although he is unhappy about it I believe he understands the reason I am keeping our baby brother out of this fight.”

  
“I have to go; I have Annie waiting for me at our house. Do try and be careful, for me.” She pleaded.

  
“I might think about trying, love. Stay out of sight for awhile though, it’s going to get really dangerous really fast.” Klaus warned Beth sternly.

  
Beth thought about his warning the whole way home. She decided she should listen and stay in the shadows for awhile.

  
When she returned home she explained the whole story to Annie, however cleverly leaving out that Kol had been daggered and that Elijah was aware, yet they both  agreed to take Klaus’s warning seriously.


	7. Shadows

**_Chapter 7: Shadows_**  
**_By vote_saxon_**  
   
 “I’m bored Beth!” Annie whined, “I miss my Kol Bear…” She pouted and flopped down on the couch. “You are sure no one knew where Kol was? You think he really bailed on me?”

  
 Beth squirmed in her seat across the room. They were sitting in the dark, perhaps taking the statement “in the shadows” a bit too literally, but if that was what Elijah wanted, they needed to obey.

  
 “I just don’t know. Just trust Elijah.” She said.

  
 “I do trust our Elijah, I just wish he would talk to us! We have been hiding for weeks! Where the Hell IS everybody!” She hollered.

  
 Beth’s phone rang and the light from the screen lit up the room. “It’s time!” Beth cheered, once she put the phone to her ear. “Elijah is coming and he is with Niklaus!” Beth frowned. “What? How!!”

  
 Annie was by her side in a split second. “Is everything alright? Is Elijah harmed? What did Klaus do to him?!” She panicked.

  
 Beth dropped the phone. She had to explain that Niklaus was now a full hybrid.

  
  
xx.x.x.x

  
  
 The next day, Elijah returned to the girls. He seemed paler than usual and very stressed.

  
 “I don’t have much time. It’s unsafe for you here any longer.” Elijah said.

  
 Beth ran at him to hug him, but she fell right through him.  
 “I am sorry I have to appear to you this way, but I am simply aprojection. I have been daggered by Niklaus. Until a time when he can be stopped it is not safe for you.” He urged.

  
 “You expect us to just leave you?” Annie asked, prepared to deny him this.

  
 “It will soon be time for action to be had, and my plans to undagger Kol and Rebekah…”

  
 “WHAT!” Annie blurted, not letting him finish his sentence.

  
 Elijah seemed momentarily shaken at the outburst from his faithfully sired friend. “I was on my way to save them, I promose you! I simply misjudged Niklaus yet again.”

  
 Beth slumped down, feeling guilt for loving Niklaus while he tore apart her family. More so, she was growing afraid of the colour of Annie’s eyes.

  
 “You knew Kol was daggered? You KNEW he was DEAD and you didn’t tell me!” Annie flailed at the ghostly shape of Elijah, unable to inflict any harm whatsoever.

  
 “I HATE YOU, YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!” She screamed, throwing the couch she had momentarily been sitting on.

  
 “That is a first dear, and I am sorry to hear it.” Elijah said sorrowfully. He had grown attached to the love from the two girls. He glanced at Beth. “Surely she should bear some blame as well?”

  
 Annie spun in slow motion to Beth. “You KNEW TOO?” She was in shock. “I have been crying from missing Kol and you couldn’t have mentioned!”

  
 “You did not tell her that you spoke to Klaus?” Elijah asked, not used to the girls lying to each other.

  
 Annie continued screaming and wrecking furniture since she couldn’t actually hurt anyone physically. She tossed a lamp at Beth, who dodged it gracefully. Annie glared at the both with reddened eyes of a psycho killer and ran from the house, emerging from the shadows they had been living in. It was that moment she realized she was no longer sired to Elijah.

  
xxx.x.x.

  
  
 Beth needed a plan. She had to decide to leave town, or find Annie. She was conflicted about Elijah and his plans for Niklaus and how Nik had betrayed Elijah yet again. Would life be better away from Mystic Falls? And what was with Annie? Was she having some meltdown? Surely they could rescue Kol anytime…right? Or, had she been lied to as well?

  
 Beth decided for the night the best thing she could do was to not stray from Elijahs’ words. She remained in the shadows and awaited news.  
Maybe the Salvatores’ could help her?


	8. Goodbye

**Chapter 8: Goodbye**  
by: ashybear  
  
The next morning after a lot of thinking Beth had decided she and Annie should leave Mystic Falls at least for a little while.

  
She called Annie who had spent the night elsewhere but received no answer so just left her the message she was leaving and to call her when she was ready to join. Beth continued her packing thinking of all the things she has accumulated over the years and how much it sucked packing it all up again. She had always secretly liked visiting Mystic Falls after all the town was filled with some of the most interesting history.  
  
Closing her suitcase Beth turned around to see Annie standing in her bedroom doorway. Both girls just stared at one another waiting for the other to break the silence.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me Kol was daggered?” Annie asked breaking the silence.

  
“I knew it would upset you to know he was daggered and that Elijah didn’t object to it”

  
“It does upset me, just like it upsets me that you of all people would lie to me. You’re my best friend Beth and you lied to me about the safety of the man I love, how could you do that?” Annie’s shaky tone implied she was taking the situation very hard.

  
“I…I just…I don’t know it just seemed like the right thing to do. I guess I was just trying to protect Elijah, I didn’t want you to be mad at him.”

  
“Well I think that was rather sweet of her to try and protect both Elijah’s and your feelings. She tries to protect you and you repay her by being angry” both girls snapped their heads towards the hallway where Niklaus now stood smirking at the both of them.

  
“I’m not that angry with her I just want to know why she lied to me. Why are you even here Klaus?”

  
“Yeah why are you here Nik? Are you un-daggering them?” Beth asked hopefully.

  
Klaus explained to the two girls that he was not ready to un-dagger his siblings just yet but he came to bid farewell to them since he would be leaving town for awhile to run some hybrid errands. Beth informed him they would be leaving too and to pass the information onto Elijah when he becomes dagger free.  
  
Annie went to her bedroom to pack her things leaving Beth and Klaus to talk.

  
“What errands do you have to run that requires you to leave town?” Beth inquired while going around the room making sure she didn’t forget anything.

  
“I want to talk with an old witch friend of mine about some blood, as well as take a trip with the youngest Salvatore brother. I think it’s time he had a proper look into his past”.

  
“Let me know how well that goes over. I was figuring we would go visit New Orleans for a bit then maybe head to London since Annie and I have some friends over there.” Beth explained their plan.  
  
“Maybe you could take a side trip to come see me in Chicago, as I recall you and I had a lot of fun vacationing in Chicago which conveniently happened during a previous time Elijah was daggered” Klaus said stepping closer to Beth whispering the last part in her ear.

  
Being reminded of that time in her past Beth couldn’t help but think of how much she cares for Klaus and how much she misses not getting to see him as often as she used to when he and Elijah were close. Even though she has such strong feelings for him she knew nothing could ever happen between the two since she is and always will be sired to Elijah. She honestly loved Elijah as much as she did Klaus but it still hurt her to know she could not be with one without hurting the other.

  
“You still with me sweetheart?” Klaus asked noticing Beth was spacing out “What were you thinking of that had you in such a deep thought?”

  
“Love, isn’t that what we all think deeply of?” Beth answered looking into Klaus’ eyes.

  
“I suppose, were you thinking of Elijah? Or someone else perhaps?”

  
“Do you love me Nik?” Beth asked quietly know he would still hear her.

  
Klaus looked into Beth’s eyes then held her close in his arms hugging her to his chest, he sighed looking down at her knowing that she has been waiting for his answer long before she even asked the question.

  
“You my dear are one of those special people that no matter what I can’t seem to let go of. I would never want to change that, so I guess telling you anything other than yes would be a complete lie”

  
“Thank you, for telling me the truth I mean. I know it’s hard for you to say those things. I guess I’ll see you in Chicago before heading to London” Beth said smiling up at him as he let go of her.

  
“The time will fly by then you and I can continue what we started in Chicago all those years ago” Klaus said with a bemused smirk “goodbye for now love” then he disappeared from the room leaving only his words behind.

  
“Bye Nik...”  
  
Sitting down on the bed Beth didn’t notice Annie step into her room until she started talking.

  
“You know I never understood why you call him Nik. But I guess you could call him whatever since you two are in loooove” Annie said teasingly.

  
“Oh shut up” Beth replied throwing a nearby pillow at Annie’s head unknowingly starting a pillow fight between the two.


	9. Blindness

**Chapter 09: Blindness**  
**Written by vote_saxon**  
  
xx.xx.xx  
  
New Orleans  
  
 Santana paced the French Quarter, crushed herbs in the palm of her hand. The witches had free roam of the French Quarter, but the growing population of vampires led by Marcel was unnerving. She had called a meeting of her coven, but no one was showing up. She felt rage grow inside her; no one was taking this vampire threat seriously. She feared they would one day turn on the witches; she wanted to be prepared for that time, even if no one else wanted to be.  
  
 She decided to call it a night, packing up her few spell items and headed to a local all hours pub. It was now the middle of the night, and there were few people scattered around with their drinks. She jumped up on a stool at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey. She needed a plan, she needed to be smart, but that would have to wait.

  
 She heard giggles behind her and spun around slowly. There was a blonde girl chatting with a group of bikers. She had never noticed this girl in the Quarter before, but shrugged it off. She drank her shot and got up to leave, noticing the girl was gone, but a different blonde girl remained instead. She was so pale…  
  
 She realized too late where the other girl had gone when she heard a familiar clanging of garbage cans that indicated a large man being taken down in the alley.

  
 She ran out the side door and saw the first blonde girl wipe blood from her mouth, the man walking away calmly, clearly compelled. She stared for a moment, unsure what to do. She had never been alone with a vampire. She turned to walk away, but the second blonde girl was behind her.  
  
 “A witch! Just what we were hoping to find!” Beth clapped, from behind Santana.

  
 “This town just never stops giving!” Annie smiled, blood running down her neck.

  
They both swarmed her at the same time and took her to Marcel’s compound, where they had set up camp.

  
 Santana came in and out of consciousness as Annie and Beth were waiting for the vervain to leave her system so that if need be, they could compel her to do what they wanted.  
  
 Now that Klaus was out gallivanting with Stefan, it was the perfect time to plan how to get Kol and Elijah back. The girls knew this could be their one shot to do so without enticing the wrath of Klaus.

  
 Although Annie was no longer sired to Elijah, she was motivated on Kol’s behalf. Beth was more conflicted than ever, torn between her love for both Elijah and Klaus. She wondered how much the sire bond was affecting her feelings and if things would be clearer in a world where she was free from bias. She however had no desire whatsoever to remove the sire bond from Elijah. She knew that Klaus would never be truly hers as long as she was connected to his brother…so, things were complicated. She still had to decide of going to see him in Chicago would be wise, considering he was holding her sire captive.  
  
 Annie felt resentful every time Beth slipped into a daydream about Klaus. Klaus had stolen her life from her and wouldn’t allow her to be happy, how could Beth not see that? Was love truly so blind?

  
 After 2 days, the girls returned to the room they had enclosed Santana, and offered her a lovely beef stew, to mend the fences.  
  
 “Sorry for the formalities, but we require a certain amount of control when we conduct business meetings. No hard feelings I hope?” Beth asked.

  
 “We made sure to have Marcel keep you well treated while you underwent the cleansing. That’s better than most get in this compound.” Annie said.

  
 Santana looked furious.

  
 “I know you are angry, but so are we. We need you to do something for us, and we pinky promise to let you go.”

  
 “And if I refuse?”

  
 “That isn’t really an option. You aren’t leaving here without agreeing to this.” Annie said threateningly.

  
 “-Even if we have to force you.” Beth’s eyes glowed yellow to prove her point.

  
 “What would you have me do?” Santana ground her teeth. She had known something like this would happen sooner or later.

  
 “We need you to undagger two original vampires for us. From a distance.” Annie said.

  
 “How far a distance?”

  
 “That’s the problem. We don’t know. They are hidden.” Beth said.

  
 Santana dropped her head in defeat. “Impossible.”

  
 “Make it possible, or I promise you, I will make your life impossible.” Annie threatened.  
  
 It was then that she realized love truly is blind. She was willing to torture this woman to save Kol. Perhaps she was more like Klaus than she realized.


	10. Flashback

**Chapter 10: Flashback**  
**Written by AshyBear**  
   
It had been two days since they had seen Santana in the compound. They were letting Marcel’s right hand man Tieri take care of torturing her while they visited and set out a plan of action for the next few days.  
  
It was around 10 at night when Annie and Beth decided to go and try to convince their prisoner once again to help them.  
  
Santana’s eyes widened as she saw the two vampires approach her. She had both wrists and both ankles shackled to the worn out brick wall in a way that made it impossible for her to do anything but stand, barely able to lean forward as the chains were quite short. Beth and Annie had arranged for only her ankles to be chained at night so that she was able to rest although Tieri was more than against it considering it isn’t the way he normally treats Marcel’s prisoners.   
  
They had given Santana a bottle of fresh cold water as they sat down on two abandoned stools they found in the corner.  
  
“I can try to do the spell.” Santana whispered in hoarse voice.  
  
“Good choice. What do you need to do the spell and how long will it take you?” Beth asked impatiently.  
  
xx.xx  
  
After getting the ingredients list from Santana the girls brought Santana upstairs, leading her to a spare guest bedroom with an attached bathroom, locking both the windows and doors to make sure she couldn’t escape. They then went in search of a night walker to get them what they needed knowing they were all so desperate for Marcel’s approval so they could get a daylight ring that they would do anything that was asked of them.  
  
Once they found one and sent him off they went to tell Marcel of the new living arrangement for their prisoner.  
“Hello ladies, what can I do for you tonight?” Marcel asked politely upon seeing the two girls walk into the local vampire bar hangout.  
“Just wanted to inform you we moved Santana to a room upstairs, she is going to perform the spell for us.” Annie explained.  
“Good, you’re more than welcome to stick around here tonight and have a few drinks, on me of course.” He offered them with a slightly cocky smile.  
  
The girls thanked him and proceeded to the bar to order some drinks, then walked over to a small table to enjoy them in peace.  
While drinking Beth’s eyes wandered off to Marcel noticing he was staring at her, she sighed quietly and began to think back to the mid 1800’s when they had all lived here alongside Marcellus. He had yet to be turned but the day for it had already been set. It was a time when they had all gotten along relatively well. She was spending time with both Elijah and Nik back then and neither man had been upset with the other over it. That particular day she was taking a stroll with Nik.  
  
xx.xx  
  
_“It is a wonderful day for a walk love, I’m glad you suggested it.” Nik had said brushing his fingers against hers before holding her hand tight in his._  
_“Yes it is, although it is starting to get colder out. Yet another sign winter is on its way.” Beth sighed walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down._  
  
_The two sat on the bench for quite awhile just exchanging small talk before they saw Marcellus approaching them._  
  
_“Hello Klaus, hello Beth.” Marcellus greeted the two by shaking Klaus’ hand and bowing slightly to Beth._  
_“Marcellus.” Klaus said as he nodded his head, shaking Marcellus’ hand “Good to see you out and about after such a long day yesterday. I hope Kol wasn’t too rough with vampire training this time?”_  
  
_“No he wasn’t too rough on me. He did seem distracted though, he left early saying he needed to talk with Annie on a matter most important.” Marcellus explained._  
  
_Klaus looked distracted now trying to figure out what his brother could be up to this time. Beth could tell he didn’t like what he had heard and that he would continue to be distracted until he figured it out._  
  
_“Go on and talk to him Nik, we can continue our walk later this evening.” Beth offered._  
_“No, no love I would rather be with you.”_  
_“Go on, you need to know and walks are more romantic after sunset anyways. I have Marcellus to accompany me home, I will see you tonight.” Beth told him._  
  
_Before leaving Klaus thanked her and gave her a quite passionate kiss considering they were in public and in front of Marcellus._  
_Marcellus then accompanied Beth back, talking casually as they went. They were now talking about Marcellus becoming a vampire, he was not as nervous as she would have assumed._  
_“I am very ready; this is what I want forever, to be here with my family. To be like Klaus, to have what he has.” Marcellus explained as they walked._  
  
_“Being like Klaus is not what you would expect, he has a past which he would never wish you to know.” Beth answered calmly_  
_“He may have an unpleasant past but he currently runs New Orleans, has family that would kill for him and have, he has control and power and you.” he smiled softly as he said the last part._  
_“Me?” Beth questioned with widened eyes._  
  
_“Yes you, he is luckier then he realizes to have all he has and to also have your affection and take it for granted and the people around him for granted.” Marcellus was leaning towards her cautiously until Beth pushed him back slightly._  
  
_“No. This is not what I want, Klaus will not be happy about this.” Beth said sternly._  
  
_“He will eventually fall from his throne and I will be there to take his place. His place as a ruler and his place with his loved ones, I’m sure Rebekah will be pleased with that when he un-daggers her.”_  
  
_Beth left him standing outside the large house as she walked to her room in a fury of rage, wondering why would Marcellus say those things to her. She knew Klaus will surely kill him if he found out so she kept her mouth shut and went on like it had not happened. After all Marcellus was still her family._  
  
_xx.xx_  
  
It was hard to believe that Marcel had actually taken over New Orleans like he said he would. She was just hoping that he didn’t still want to take over the part of Klaus’ life that loved her; she had no interest in the young man other than that of a brother.  
  
Beth looked away from his lingering gaze and focused again on her conversation with Annie about getting back Kol and Elijah.  
The next morning both girls woke up early, eager to get the men un-daggered. Walking into Santana’s room they found her awake and placing candles about the room lighting them by magic. She motioned for them to sit by a map she had placed in the center of the room.  
  
“I need something to track them for the locator spell, something that belongs to them like a personal item.” Santana looked over to Beth “You are sired to one so your blood can be used in the spell.”  
  
Both Santana and Beth looked to Annie expectantly.  
  
“Here,” Annie said pulling out an old silver chain with a heart pendant on it “He gave it to me a long time ago, the heart was made special but the chain was his originally, he wore it for many years.”  
  
Santana placed the chain onto the map then took Beth’s hand and cut the palm of her hand holding it over the map while the blood dripped onto the map spreading slowly.  
  
Santana started speaking softly closing her eyes in concentration. The chain and the blood started quivering and moving slowly on the map. It took a few minutes but finally the blood and chain stopped moving, showing the location of Kol and Elijah.  
Chicago.  
  
Klaus was keeping them close to him, maybe Rebekah was with them too.  
  
Beth and Annie looked over to Santana as she stood up, brushing off her jeans and blowing out the candles manually.  
  
“It will take me a couple of days to figure out the details of the spell that might help me get them un-daggered”  
  
Annie and Beth got up and left the room accepting that Santana needed time to figure out the spell but they still made sure to have Tieri keep an eye on her.


	11. Chicago

**_Chapter 11: Chicago_**  
 ** _Written by vote_saxon_**  
  
xx.xx.xx  
   
Santana told the girls she would work on getting the men undaggered from a distance, but Annie and Beth still didn’t fully trust her.  
 Beth remembered Klaus’ offer for her to join him in Chicago. She figured it was the perfect cover to get closer to the coffins undetected.  
 They left Tieri in charge of Santana and Beth sent word ahead to Klaus that she was heading to Chicago with Annie to join him and Stefan.  
 Annie wasn’t very excited about another reunion with Klaus, and never really cared much for Stefan anyways, so this trip was not thrilling.  
  
Thinking of Kol’s poor cold body alone in some coffin filled her with dread.  
  
Annie lay down in the back seat of the limo and covered her eyes with her arms, listening to the hum of the engine and the blasting music from Beth in the front passenger seat, beside the compelled driver.  She thought back to a time when the girls had much simpler lives and yet still littered with secrets, because of Niklaus.  
  
……………  
  
 _Annie was cuddled on a haystack with Kol. The memory of the year was a blur, thinking back on it now, but nothing could change the feelings she had that day. Kol was whispering in her ear, knowing that there were always ears all over the settlement. Kol had just taken a break from Marcellus’ vampire training, and had slipped away to talk privately with Annie._  
  
 _“Annie, darling…I am leaving.”_  
  
 _Annie stopped nuzzling her head into his shoulder for a moment. “Am I coming with you?” She asked._  
  
 _“I don’t know. It may draw too much attention. Niklaus cannot know where I am going if I am to be free. Then after a time you could join me, follow me to Romania where we can build a life together.”_  
  
 _“I don’t want us to be apart.” She said sadly. Annie was a quiet and weak woman who often did as she was instructed, at that time._  
 _Kol kissed her nose and he stood up, holding onto her hands._  
  
 _The next minute was a flash of images to Annie. Niklaus was suddenly beside them._  
  
 _“Romania, Kol? How dare you, how could you betray this family?” he growled, pulling a dagger out from his inside coat pocket and ramming it into Kol’s heart._  
  
 _Kol slid down to the floor to the sounds of Annie’s long shrieks and screams. She fell to the floor with him, trying to hold onto him, but Klaus snatched him up as soon as he hit the floor, and ran off, leaving Annie sobbing on the floor, unable to comprehend what had just happened._  
  
 _She didn’t see Kol again for 200 years.  It was then that she became a very different person, having to survive without her love._  
  
 _xx.xx.xx_  
  
 Annie never forgave Klaus for 200 years of loneliness without Kol. Not knowing where he was ripped her apart, and now she was in the same situation. Klaus was the reason she had no stability in her life. Every time he daggered Elijah, it was the same thing for Beth. It was cruel and unfair and Klaus needed to be stopped. Beth could never see how that was the only way things could be finally solved. Klaus needed to die.  
  
xx..xxx  
  
 Arriving in Chicago was very awkward. Klaus and Stefan were staying in a very snazzy place, and Klaus welcomed the girls openly and gave them free range of the building. Stefan was uninterested in them being there, completely.  
  
 Beth got dressed up fancy and took off with Klaus almost right away; they had a date at a dance. The plan was for Annie to scope out the house while they were gone, what they didn’t count on was the suspicion from Stefan. Klaus for once didn’t suspect anything from Annie. He knew she didn’t think of him in the best regard, but he didn’t think she was a threat to him.  
  
 Annie stood in the front entrance and watched Stefan, watching her. He glared at her while he sucked the blood from a half dead blonde.  Annie rolled her eyes, wishing Beth was here to back her up.  
  
 Beth however across town was having the night of her life…


	12. Passion

**Chapter 12: Passion**  
**Written by ashybear**

  
Beth twirled across the dance floor with a care free smile knowing Klaus would catch her and dip her and they would continue dancing the rest of the night.  
  
After a few more songs the two sat down at a secluded table to have a few drinks. Little moments like these where Klaus was being himself were the reason Beth could always forgive Klaus for the bad things he did.  
  
“Are you enjoying yourself love?” Klaus asked Beth once they sat down.  
  
“Yes, it’s a lot of fun here. It’s a lot of fun being with you again.” Beth answered timidly.  
  
“No need to be shy sweetheart, I enjoy spending my time with you. Stefan isn’t always the most free-spirited person to talk with,” Klaus said with a laugh.  
  
The two continued their small talk into the early hours of the next day.  
  
As they were walking home they came across another club that seemed to be packed with people dancing and yelling with one another. Beth suggested they stop for a _proper_ drink, doubting anyone would notice, with the crazy behavior happening around them. Klaus agreed so they headed inside.  
  
Inside they found a young woman dancing that seemed to be on her own. As they walked up to her Klaus compelled her to enjoy what they were about to do.  
  
Without a second thought they both leaned forward and latched their fangs into the young woman’s neck. Sharing blood with another vampire is a very personal act, just as drinking from the same person at the same time, it’s something they had done before and something they had both missed doing. The way Beth had aimed her teeth allowed her to look around the back of the woman’s neck and see Klaus drinking. As she looked over she noticed him looking at her as well, they continued to drink looking into each others eyes for a few minutes.  
  
Once they had both got their fill of blood they let go of the woman allowing her to slip onto the ground while they moved closer to each other.  
Beth’s mind was hazy as Klaus continued to pull her closer to him though they were already standing nearly on top of each other. They leaned in slightly closer and shared a passionate kiss, they kept kissing until they finally broke away gasping for breath. Upon parting lips Beth realized at some point during the kiss Klaus had lifted her up and was now holding her against the nearest wall.  
  
As he let her go she started un-wrinkling her outfit and smoothing down her shirt looking around to see if anyone had seen them. A few people were gazing in their direction, whether it was because of their looks or the fact that Klaus had no doubt lifted her up effortlessly within seconds she didn’t know.  
  
They decided to head home as it was nearing 3:00AM and both knew Stefan and Annie would want them back or be tired of each others company.  
  
Walking into the Penthouse suite the two saw that the living room had been practically destroyed with the couches flipped and curtains pulled down and everything in piles on the floor.  
  
“What the hell happened here!?” Klaus yelled into the suite.  
  
Stefan and Annie walked into the room from the kitchenette, both looking angry.  
  
“He/she is not loyal to you!”  Both Annie and Stefan yelled at the same time.  
  
Klaus looked down at Beth for a second before looking up at the other two and shaking his head with an amused smirk.  
  
“Well this should be an interesting story, please continue…” Klaus gestured for the two to talk as he sat on an arm chair that had managed to stay upright.


	13. Lust

**_Chapter 13: Lust_**  
**_Written by vote_saxon_**  
  
   
**_x.x.x_**  
  
Stefan glared at Annie, but having a hidden agenda of his own that he did not want exposed, he decided to shut his mouth for now.  
 “I tried to seduce her, she turned me down.” He whined.  
  
 Annie’s jaw dropped. It was believable, but felt her gag reflex force forward at the thought of sleeping with Stefan Salvatore.  
  
 Klaus looked around at the destroyed living area. “It looks like some fun was had in here. Maybe next time, keep the wild play restrained to one area?” he teased.  
 “I did NOT sleep with him!” Annie belted, realizing that Klaus didn’t believe Stefan and that he thought the room disaster was the result of some kind of passionate act.  
 Beth’s eyed bulged out of her head. She had to try very hard not to laugh. Klaus noticed this and started laughing too. “Come along, Beth. Let’s leave these kids to clean up in here.” He smirked.  
 Klaus and Beth cleared out and head upstairs.  Annie’s eyes flared red and she stormed into the kitchen and fired up the blender.  
 “What are you playing at Salvatore?” She demanded.  
  
 A brief flicker of confusion ran across his face before he made his decision. He threw himself at her and kissed her hard on the mouth, catching her off guard and sending them both flying towards the refrigerator, knocking it over and landing them in a pile on top of it. She kissed him back for a moment and then regained her senses and tossed him off of her with all her power.  
 “Never do that again. You are disgusting to me.” She glared and leaving the blender churning away, stampeded into the living room and started repairing the damage her previous battle with Stefan had caused. After 5 minutes she hollered at him, “Well, Mr. Chauvinistic Hero Man, aren’t you going to help?” But he did not reply. She poked her head around the corner but he was gone. “Great. Fantastic.” She sighed.  
  
xx.xx  
  
 Stefan did not return the whole next day, and Beth and Klaus did not come downstairs. Annie paced restlessly for 12 hours, wondering what the Hell was taking Santana so long undaggering Kol and Elijah. She wanted to hurry up and get Kol and get the Hell out of there.  
 She was sitting and reading on a flower spangled armchair when bits of the plaster on the ceiling started crumbling down to the floor and into her lap. Annie shuddered at the reasoning for this ceiling remodeling came to her. The thought of Klaus naked ontop of Beth made her skin crawl. She slammed her book shut and stood up quickly, completely ready to go upstairs and fetch Beth from whatever torrid acts she was performing, but her face slammed hard into what felt like a brick wall. She recoiled and focused her eyes on Stefan standing in front of her.  
“Can I help you? Yeesh. I was just enjoying the idea of you not being anywhere near here.” She growled and rubbed her forehead, surprised how hard is chest was.  
 “You need to be kept an eye on. I don’t trust you.” Stefan said.  
 “Well that’s fine. I don’t trust you either.” Annie said.  
 They glared at each other, the threat of a new fight destroying the living room being a real possibility….  
  
xx.x..xxx  
  
 Upstairs, Klaus and Beth were wrapped in a red silk bed sheet. All the pillows from the ornate old fashioned bed were tossed on the floor, along with the comforter. Beth found it easy to lay there with him and forget her alternative motives for being in town. The guilt would surely come later when she remembered that Elijah was locked up somewhere, and that she was having so much fun here with his brother.  
They didn’t much talk but lay in silence for a moment before continuing the activities if the last few hours, Klaus blissfully unaware that right at the moment in the basement his 2 brothers Elijah and Kol were being magically undaggered magically from a cell in New Orleans.  
  
 “It’s a good thing these sheets are red.” Beth noted.  
 “I did that on purpose. I don’t like when my dinner gets all over white sheets. Blood blends much easier on this.” He said as he leaned in and they rolled back into a harmonious melody…  
   
X..x.x.x.x.x  
  
Stefan and Annie circled each other, both relieved that the noise upstairs had stopped and then visually upset by the resurgence of moaning sounds.  
 They both looked up at the ceiling as if it had personally insulted them. They through their arms up in defeat and sat across from each other on opposing couches.  
  
 “Who decorated this place? The furniture is horrid!” Annie noted, pointing to the flower spangled couch and chair coverings.  
 “I have no idea. Klaus chose the place.” Stefan said, moodily.  
 “Why are you so damn moody? Has it been _that_ long since you got laid? Is it Klaus jealousy, cuz I can promise you that Beth will NOT let you hit that.” She smirked, knowing Beth was just as disgusted by Captain Hero as she was.  
 “Looking at your face makes my face crunch up like this. My eyes can’t handle something so fiercely ugly.”  
 Annie laughed hysterically. “Oh please. You want it.”  
  
 She was again taken by surprise by Stefan as he launched himself across a coffee table and found himself laying on top of Annie once again without her consent. His lips found hers and he pinned her wrists down on the couch behind them, and she wrestled with him. He was more powerful than her since he had drank fresh human blood much more recently, where she was living off blood bags from the fridge.  
 It was the worst possible moment for Stefan to have this surge of lust, as they both heard someone’s footsteps enter the room. Annie finally overpowered Stefan in his split second of distraction and dragged her eyes to the man that the footsteps belonged to. She stood up in less than a second. It was Kol.  
  
 “Darling!” She hollered and jumped at him, but he side stepped her.  
 “What the Hell is this?” Kol asked. Then realizing that Klaus was upstairs, he made a quick exit. Annie chased him out but he was gone.  
 The next second, a topless Klaus, with a bed sheet haphazardly wrapped around his hips appeared at the threshold beside her.  
 “I thought I heard my brother Kol.” He whispered to himself, eyes darting around suspiciously. The next second he was gone again, and Annie knew where. She ran upstairs as fast as she could to get Beth. Things were about to get ugly.  
  
 Sure enough, they could hear Klaus screaming in rage from the basement, as he realized that Elijah and Kol were both gone.  
 Beth was getting dressed as quickly as possible, but it wasn’t fast enough.  
 “Harlot!” his mood swings were hard to control. “You were just distracting me weren’t you! What have you done with my brothers!!” he demanded, grabbing Annie by the shoulder and throwing the against a lavish fireplace, while he had a half dressed Beth pinned with his arm against the brick wall.  
  
 “You will tell me everything.” He growled at them and before anyone could blink, he had broken both of their necks.


	14. Tough

**Chapter 14: Tough**  
  
 **Written by AshyBear**  
  
Beth awoke to see it was dark outside Nik’s bedroom window and saw Annie lying dead not far from her. She immediately remembered the events leading to her neck being snapped. She carefully rubbed the back of her neck while kicking Annie lightly in the leg in hopes of getting her to wake up sooner than later.  
  
Standing up, Beth saw Niklaus laying on his bed and resting his head on the headboard staring over at her. As angry as she was at him for killing her she found it difficult to be truly mad considering the position he was laying in and the way his naked chest went up and down slowly as he breathed.  
  
She continued to stare at him as he did with her until she saw his lips twitch up into a smirk. She quickly looked away only to feel his hand lifting up her chin forcing her to look into his deep  blue eyes, she was staring into them so long she was starting to forget what had happened earlier.  
  
“Why isn’t Annie waking up?” Beth asked quietly still staring into his eyes.  
  
“She already did sweetheart. But I wanted to talk to you first so I broke her neck again.” Klaus answered as he turned to go sit back on the bed.  
  
“You know I couldn’t figure out why you let me come back here if you knew they were going to be undaggered. Why not stay out all night so they could have escaped with ease? Then I figured it out, the sex wasn’t a part of your plan. Which means Elijah is going to be so disappointed in you.”  
  
Beth’s eyes went wide at what he was insinuating, he was going to tell Elijah what happened. The guilt was starting to set in now and the feelings, why did she sleep with Nik? She wished she could say she didn’t know but she knew the truth was that she loved him and no matter what he did she always would.  
  
“I won’t tell him if you ask me not to. You two will however have to help me out with something considering the both of you betrayed my trust.”  Klaus said as he watched Beth slightly relax at the mention of not telling Elijah.  
  
***  
  
It was almost two hours later and Annie was finally starting to wake up.  
Within moments she shot up to her feet angry and ready to fight. Upon seeing Beth she went back to her normal state of calm with curiosity written across her face.  
  
“What happened? Where’s Klaus?” Annie asked immediately.  
  
“He went out. Said he had errands to do and that he would speak with the both of us when he got back.”  
  
“Why didn’t you wake me up so we could escape? Kol and Elijah are out there possibly waiting for us we have to leave Beth!” Annie yelled.  
  
“If I leave he will tell Elijah what we did. I can’t disappoint him like that, not again he hates when I’m near Nik and now look what happened! He will hate me. Plus Stefan is downstairs “guarding” us till he comes back.”  
  
Annie was furious. She was stuck here just because Beth wanted to keep a secret, admittedly though if she slept with Klaus she wouldn’t want anyone to know either.  
  
When Klaus came home that evening both girls and Stefan were awaiting his arrival in the living room. Klaus came in with a big smile upon seeing everyone still in the house; he then brought in three women compelling them not to scream then told each of them to have at it while he said down in an armchair to watch.  
  
Stefan, being the ripper that he is, was first to get up. He grabbed the woman gently and bit down hard on her neck. Both Annie and Beth did the same a little suspicious of what Klaus was up to but continued to drink anyways considering both were thirsty and Annie hadn’t had a drink in a few days.  
  
When they were all finished and compelled the women away Klaus stood in front of Beth and Annie staring down at the two girls intensely.  
“As you may or may not know I am having difficulty making new hybrids that, simply put, don’t die. I need to know what the reason for that is and for that a need a witch, an old strong witch. Goes by the name of Gloria. But she won’t help me until I give her something Kol stole from her in the 20’s.”  
  
Annie’s eyes went wide when she heard Kol’s name, she knew what he had taken all those years ago but she assumed Gloria would be six feet under by the time any Original came back to Chicago.  
  
“Judging by the look on your face Annie I assume he told you what he took. Which also means you may have an idea as to where he hid it? If not, find it. I’m giving the both of you a week to bring it to me, if you don’t or simply do not return, the consequences will be far worse than a stake or a dagger to the heart. You better hurry.”  
  
Beth and Annie packed their stuff that night and left early the next morning. Once at a safe distance Beth asked Annie what it was they were supposed to get.  
  
“It’s an old army knife. It was Gloria’s grandfathers; it saved his life during the war or something. As it turns out though it was Kol who had given it to him during his time as a soldier, once he realized that the knife was in fact the same one, he took it back as a remembrance of the guy, since they were good buddies back then.”  Annie explained.  
  
“Hmm, seems fair to me. Do you know where it’s hidden?” Beth asked.  
  
“Yeah in Kol’s shoe, so no one can get it he opens the side of his shoes and puts it in the lining. It’s kind of weird if you ask me but I guess the guy meant a lot to him and let’s face it, he can be seriously paranoid. Remember that time the travelers told him about that Silas guy and he freaked for months compelling other vampires to kill hunters?”  
  
“Yeah he is definitely paranoid. How are we supposed to get the knife from Kol then if it’s in his shoe?” Beth questioned.  
  
“I don’t know but first we have to find him. He left angry so he could have went most anywhere though he’s probably staying local for now so he and Elijah can catch up before parting ways again.”  
  
Beth followed Annie around all day as she came up with new places to look for Kol and Elijah. By the end of the day they were about ready to give up when they ran into Elijah. He brought the two back to his hotel suite that he and Kol were sharing,  and the girls said they would explain everything to him (especially their magical undaggering) once Kol returned so they didn’t have to explain it multiple times.


	15. Trouble

**_Chapter 15: Trouble_**  
 **Written by vote_saxon**  
   
 Annie paced restlessly waiting for Kol to arrive back at the room he was sharing with Elijah. She was trying to form the right string of words to explain the way he had found her with Stefan, but she knew he was never partial to reason. Oh how she longed to punish Stefan now for his role in her anxiety.  
  
 Beth was also in a boat of anxiety. She was curled on a beanbag chair sipping some hot chocolate that Elijah had warmed for her. She wouldn’t look at him in the eyes and he seemed concerned for her.  
  
 Between Beth’s guilt and Annie’s stressing, they were like a beacon to all supernatural beings in Chicago. Despite this, Kol took his sweet time returning to Elijah.  
  
The more time passed their deadline seemed even more real. What punishment would Klaus come up with if they were unable to get that knife away from Kol?  
  
x.x  
  
Annie drifted to sleep and when she woke in the dark of the night, she saw a familiar shape lying beside her on the single bed. It was a tight squeeze so naturally she rolled comfortably into the arms of her loving Kol.  
  
 “I’m sorry I was cross. Thank you for the rescue.” He whispered, vamp ears all around.  
  
 “It’s alright. You’re here now.” Annie smiled painfully, remembering her mission. She looked over at Beth, arms crossed tightly around herself, frowning even in her sleep. The mission could wait until tomorrow. This may be her last chance for a night with Kol, why waste it by double crossing him and stealing his possessions?  
  
 Annie let herself relax and curled her fingers into Kol’s hair.  
  
 “How does it feel to be free?”  
  
“Well, I don’t know, love. But I’ll let you know if I ever find out.” He grinned sadly.  
  
 They drifted away peacefully again and woke up jarringly to see Beth at the foot of her bed glaring at her and making accusing eyes.  
 Annie was recovering from the most peaceful night she had in ages and did not appreciate the attitude but couldn’t say anything outloud.  
 “Let’s run away!” She said instead.  
  
 “Are you insane?!” Beth yelled immediately, which was pointless because literally everyone in the room had extra sensitive supernatural hearing.  
  
 “No no I am very sane! Elijah, Kol! Please, lets just go! We can seek refuge with Marcel in New Orleans! Let’s flee and be safe and a family together!”  
  
 Beth rolled her eyes, clearly this was a psychotic episode. No one ran from Klaus. Except Katerina, and that hadn’t worked out well for her so far.  
  
 Kol had a spark of insanity that never went away so he picked up Annie joyfully and marched her out the door bridal style.  
 Elijah stood dumbfounded with his jaw on the floor.  
  
“After you m’lady?” He looked at Beth and pointed to the door. “I think we might be taking a trip to New Orleans.” He grinned.  
 Beth growled inwardly and stomped out the door. She was not impressed.  
  
x.x.  
  
Marcel was wary to invite Elijah and Kol to stay in his town but he trusted the ladies to behave and try their best to keep the men off the locals.  
  
 Kol was blissfully unaware of Klaus’ plan and Beth’s plan to still steal the knife from him. Annie and Beth hadn’t had a moment alone to discuss the sudden change of scenery, just dramatic glances and stares.  
  
 A week had passed and the girls were finally alone together.  
  
 “Have you lost it! We are so SCREWED Annie!” Beth scolded her.  
  
 “What about you! You have barely LOOKED at Elijah since we got here! He is suspicious now!” Annie said.  
  
 “I guess I just don’t feel for him the same as I used to!” Beth yelled louder than she had intended. Paranoid, she looked around the small room but there was no disturbance.  
  
“Do you mean to tell me you have finally chosen a Mikaelson? Praise!” Annie raised her hands in worship.  
  
“DON’T CHANGE THE SUBJECT WE ARE IN BIG TROUBLE HERE!” Beth’s eyes glowed dangerously red.  
  
“We don’t know that Klaus will find us here!” Annie exclaimed.  
  
“Have you even tried getting the blade!!??” Beth screamed.  
  
 “Quiet now woman! The men could be back any moment! I have tried but Kol is not a trusting person!” Annie whined.  
  
 “You’re right. I’m not. Explain right now.” Kol said calmly, standing in the doorway, leering at them.  
  
 “Darling!, I am sorry! “  
  
“Is this what you wanted?” Kol said menacingly, holding up the knife.  
  
Beth advanced closer to Kol to take the knife.  
  
“Try it and I will end you myself. I never should have trusted either of you!” Kol pointed the knife at them.  
  
 “Kol, please try to understand! Klaus told us to!”  
  
 “Klaus is not here and still you go against me?” Kol said.  
  
 “If they want to live they had better!” Klaus appeared.  
  
 Beth’s heart warmed in love and fear.  
  
 “So, you wicked girls ran away from me and told my plan to Kol? That doesn’t SOUND like my instruction. Now you KNOW what comes next, don’t you love?” Klaus asked. He sped over to Kol and daggered him in a flash, stealing the knife at the same time.  
  
 Annie screamed, watching Kol being daggered once again in front of her eyes.  
  
 Beth froze in her spot. That couldn’t be all the punishment.  
  
“You have your knife now. You couldn’t have found it unless we had Kol expose its hiding place!” Beth pleaded.  
  
 “It was a test. I never needed the bloody knife. You are not loyal to me and you never will be. And now Elijah will never find your bodies.” Klaus threatened.  
  
 He snapped both their necks and hauled them to his own personal graveyard there in New Orleans. This was where he buried all his betrayers.  
  
 He sealed them in nearby to each other, in bricked up cells.  
  
 Beth awoke first, while Klaus lay the final bricks concealing her face in the jail.  
  
 “Klaus…I am no longer sired to Elijah! I am free to be yours and only yours finally!”  
  
 He hesitated for only a moment.  
  
“I will not be lied to by you anymore.” Klaus looked down at the floor, avoiding her eyes while he placed the last brick hiding her face and then running from the basement, where their graves lay undisturbed for 3 years.  
  
Until the day Rebekah decided to in turn betray Klaus and unearth all that were trapped in his underground grave…


	16. Awakening

**_Chapter 16: Awakening_ **   
**_By  AshyBear_ **

  
   
Beth's POV

  
Being desiccated for 3 years was so boring. The lack of blood and inability to move is beyond annoying but the fact that you can’t do anything but talk to yourself, and not even out loud is just terrible.

  
I wonder how Annie is doing, she must be devastated, the last time we were able to talk over 2 years ago she was still really upset about Kol being daggered. Everyone else down here has been desiccated for years and wasn’t able to answer us years ago when we were asking for answers.  
  
x.x.  
   
Unknown to both girls, because their vampire senses had been weakened, someone was going through the basement graveyard and letting out all of Klaus’ prisoners. It wasn’t until Rebekah was breaking down the wall to Beth’s cell that she realized what was happening. Taking a couple blood bags from her bag Rebekah fed Beth and waited for an explanation since she was under the impression both Annie and Beth had taken off years ago.

  
Beth rushed out of her brick prison and smashed down the wall of Annie’s cell with incredible speed and force. After giving her blood as well the three women rushed from the basement and to a small cabin on the outskirts of Orleans so everyone can get caught up.

  
x.x.x  
  
Beth's POV  
  
“If he was that angry why didn’t he just stake you? I mean I understand he couldn’t kill Annie if he ever wanted leverage over Kol but at the time he should have staked you just to hurt Elijah.” Rebekah wondered.

  
“I don’t know. He must have wanted me tortured first.”

  
“Oh please, he’s in love with you and he couldn’t stake you without hurting himself. Especially since you chose him over Elijah!” Annie told them.  
  
“You chose Nik? How is that even possible? The sire bond..”  
  
“The sire bond has been severed” Beth interrupted. “When we were in Chicago things changed. It was just me and him, no commitments and no Elijah to worry about. Seeing Elijah the next day made me realize that I was no longer connected to him”.

  
“Well that’s good because Elijah is now drooling over Nik’s left-overs. She’s a hybrid now and a shitty one at that, stupid thing can’t even hold herself together long enough to keep a conversation going."  
  
Rebekah continued to tell us about what we had missed the last few years. She told us about the Hayley/Klaus baby apocalypse that nearly happened. I feel bad that the witches killed his unborn child, but having a hybrid baby running around wouldn’t have been good for anyone. Now Nik is trying to take over New Orleans during a full out witch/vampire/werewolf war, with Elijah by his side. How could things have come to this in just 3 years?  
  
“So what do we do now? Kol is still daggered and Klaus will be furious if he sees us out of our cells” Annie sighed in frustration.

  
“You can stay here for awhile, until I tell him I freed you both. Then you can come out of hiding when I call for you. There are plenty of blood bags in the fridge and cooler downstairs, and if necessary there is a hiking trail not too far away that is used on weekends by locals” Rebekah explained.

x.x  
  
So that’s what we did for weeks and weeks, just sat around and found things in the cabin to entertain us. It’s pretty awkward now; there isn’t much we can say to each other that won’t be laced with anger or sarcasm. Annie is still upset about Kol, and she blames me for a lot of it. And she is upset that I have chosen to give my love to Klaus despite everything he has done to us and his family. I guess we both have a right to be upset, but it’s hard fighting with your best friend.  
  
“Beth!”

  
I run down the stairs at lightning speed to see Annie standing by the window.

  
“What?”

  
“Rebekah is back.”

  
“Hello girls, everything been okay?”

  
“Yeah everything’s fine, have you told Nik yet?” I asked anxiously.

  
“Yes. He is unhappy with the situation but has promised to be civil to you both. Says you have served your punishment well and that you must come live in our home."  
  
‘No way! He must be lying, he will kill the both of us or all three of us as soon as we walk in!” Annie shouted.

  
“I’m sure he wouldn’t do that to us, he’s a man of his word and you know that.” I reasoned.

  
“Why do you say that? Because you love him? In case you didn’t notice your lover sealed you in a brick cell and left you to suffer! This is insanity!”  
  
“This is stupid, you are both coming back to the house with me regardless of your feelings towards Nik. One thing though Beth, I insist you act as though your sire bond is still intact. We can’t afford Elijah running off in grief of what he once had, and Nik agrees.

  
“Okay fine, I will act as though nothing is different” I promised.  
  
We packed the few belongings we had with us and headed to our new home.


	17. Breathing

Chapter 17 Breathing  
By: Mrs. Mikaelson

We walked cautiously through the small town that held so many memories. Telling Rebekah we wished to see how the streets had changed but really Annie and I just needed a few moments to collect ourselves before seeing the other originals.

Upon arrival at the house both Elijah and Nik were waiting for us side by side. Annie gave a semi-polite nod to each of the men before stepping back allowing me to greet them properly. I slowly and with great hesitation made my way to Elijah first; I had no choice if he was to think we were still bonded. But it killed me not to be in the arms of Niklaus who was less than a foot away.

“Hello Beth” Elijah greeted sounding guilty as he hugged me harder. I suppose it’s because of the girl Hayley he now feels for.

“It’s so good to see you again Elijah” I said as I hugged him tighter.

I tried my best to make sure nothing sounded forced and he seemed to have bought it. Without the sire-bond we have no connection that would tell him I’m lying.

“I am sorry to leave you so quickly but I have some business to attend to with Marcel. I will see you both when I get back later tonight” Elijah said just before he sped off.

Annie and I looked at the two originals left in the room hoping for an explanation. Last we heard Elijah wasn’t too fond of the young vampire and from what Rebekah told us that fondness had only turned to hatred since we’d been gone.

“Nothing to worry about, Nik sent him on a useless mission so you would have less pretending to do you first night here” upon seeing our confused faces she continued “he didn’t want you to pretend about the sire bond all night so he made Elijah go do him a useless favour to prove his trust which he needs to earn back from a previous issue involving an annoyingly little witch”

“You both have free roam of the house and the city but if you go out be careful, we have made a lot of enemies since we’ve been here” Nik smirked.

“C’mon Annie it’s been awhile and we haven’t gotten the chance to fully catch up”

Annie nodded and followed Rebekah outside to where I’m guessing is a lounge area. Not that they don’t like each other but Annie and Rebekah have never been close so I know them leaving was just giving Nik and I alone time.

“It’s been awhile, love” Nik hugged me.

“I got detained, sorry” I hugged back.

As we pulled away he smiled, one of his rare genuine smiles he reserves for only a few people.

“I’d love to show you the house”

“All of it?” I asked playfully.

He pauses for a moment and before I can even think I have him at a loss for words he picks me up bridal style and is running at full vamp speed, well full hybrid speed. He wasn’t running long before he stopped but still didn’t let go of me.

I looked around to see we were in a large bedroom most likely the master of the house and no doubt Nik’s room. Everything was blood red, the bed sheets, the blankets, the curtains, even the rug by the bed was a deep red. Like he says though it’s easiest to hide and he likes to bite.

“No”

I refocused my attention back on him.

“No?”

“No… I’m not showing you the house, just this room” Nik said before he was suddenly inches from me.

Within seconds he was kissing me and I was kissing back. Just like all the other kisses we’ve shared in the past it was passionate and wild and before I could blink he had moved us to the bed. There was no way I was letting him have all the fun though.

I quickly ripped off his shirt and flipped us so I was on top then started kissing and lightly biting his neck.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look more shocked or more turned on than in that moment. But that moment ended when he used his hybrid strength and pinned me against the wall on the opposite side of the room; knocking a couple paintings off the wall in the process.

XXX

I woke up to see it had gotten very dark outside. Also to see Nik lying naked beside me. Without even thinking about it I moved closer to him, our bare skin touching. He reached out and pulled me impossibly closer.

“Elijah will be out until morning if you’d like to stay here” He whispered.

“I’d like that” I whispered back.

It was silent for awhile, I would have thought he’d fallen asleep if he was not stroking my side gently with his hand.

“Normally there are many more people in this house, vampires and werewolves and on occasion witches and humans. But we sent them away for your arrival, so if you have anything you’d like to ask me honestly now might be your only chance as I am very busy”

I nodded knowing when he said honestly he meant he can’t always answer honestly because others are listening in.

“Rebekah says you are now able to have kids because of the whole hybrid thing, that must be weird to grasp after all these years”

“Indeed, though I didn’t expect you to speak so freely on the matter of the child I lost”

“I’m sorry, if you don’t want to talk about it I understand. Rebekah just seemed a bit off on the whole situation, like there was more to it and she told me to ask you about it if I ever got the chance. But you’re right, it was rude of me to bring it up like this” I tried moving away from him a bit but he again pulled me impossibly closer.

“No no don’t be sorry. You’re right there is something more I just wasn’t sure when to bring it up” Niklaus sighed deeply before continuing “my daughter’s name is Hope and she is still alive but Esther wants her dead so we have her in hiding. Originally she was with Rebekah but we needed her here because Esther was growing suspicious”

He has a daughter. Niklaus Mikaelson, the man I love, has a daughter. I mean it was a shock when Rebekah told me the first time but she also told me the child was dead so I figured I had time to process and move on from there. Now I’m scared because despite everything else I’ve overlooked he also has a child with one of his hybrids and I still love him just as much.

I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him completely before kissing him gently. He responded immediately and kissed back sweetly.

Another genuine Niklaus smile.

“I do have another question though, why have you not undaggered Kol?”

Nik looked very confused before averting his gaze elsewhere.

“Rebekah did not tell you the whole story I see. She said she might lie about some things just to make the transition back easier on you both”

“I don’t like the sound of this story, did something happen to him? Did he leave Annie for someone else?”

“No of course not, he loves her. But please let me explain fully before you do or say anything because it is an unusual tale”

I nodded my agreement and waited anxiously for him to continue.

“After sealing you two away Kol was only daggered for a couple of days. I needed his help with something back in Mystic Falls, I needed him to befriend Elena’s brother. Using Annie as my leverage he agreed and everything was going smoothly until those idiots turned Elena into a vampire then found out about the cure. That Silas guy that Kol was so afraid of apparently guards the cure so he tried to kill the hunter they were using to find him which just so happened to be Jeremy Gilbert . The fool got himself killed with a white oak stake”.

It took all my energy not to interrupt especially when I saw a tear slide down Nik’s cheek. I myself had tears streaming down my face. I may not be a huge fan of Kol but I have come to think of him as family over the past 1000 years and I can’t deal with the thought of him being gone.

“We mourned him and left town, came to New Orleans to get away and take back our city only to find the witches were working against us after finding out about the baby I wasn’t yet aware of. After Hope’s birth a witch calling himself Kaleb started showing up around our witch and us and getting in the way. Turns out Esther had done a spiritual body switch spell and put Kol into Kaleb's body, or whatever his real name was. Right person wrong body”

“So Kol’s walking around with another body right now?”

“Yes love he is” Nik answered wiping away the tears that were still flowing down my cheeks “I didn’t realize you would be so emotional over him”

“I would get emotional over you as well, but because I love you” I smiled shyly.

“I love you as well. So why is it you get emotional over Kol then? If not for love” he asked curiously.

“He is my family, after all this time we have spent together I consider all your siblings family. I would cry over Rebekah, Elijah and Finn as well”

“Right, about Finn…”


	18. Foolish

**Foolish by vote_sax0n**

Annie strolled along the semi-familiar streets of New Orleans with Rebekah. She felt out of place and out of time, wanting urgently to return to Beth or at the very least find Kol. She was plotting how she could find Kol along with trying to decide how bad the consequences would be if she chose saving her love as her first act back in Klaus’ semi-good graces.

She wasn’t paying attention to where she was walking, just letting Rebekah pull her along.

“I know you have no will to walk with me. Klaus surely just wanted Beth to himself. That’s fine, I don’t need a babysitter.” Annie said to Rebekah.

Rebekah scoffed and wandered off leaving Annie to finally fend for herself. Annie smelled the sweet air, the scent of fresh apples nearby, she smiled to herself, finally free from her tomb. She never wanted to be caged again.

She got distracted by a familiar smell but could not quite place it, the apples and the scent mingling with each other; it was too hard to separate. Then she fell over.

She looked up into the eyes of a tall, pale boy. She had never seen his face before and yet he felt familiar to her. His expression also looked shocked and surprised to see her face. He offered a hand to help her up from the cement but she got up in her own, her eyes staring hard into his, as if trying to decode something.

“Watch where you’re going, luv. These aren’t the kindest streets to be day dreaming on.” His accent was smooth and familiar, “I’m Kaleb.” He declared without being prompted.

“I’m Annie, and you’re right, I probably shouldn’t be talking to strangers.” Annie was no stranger to dangerous places or taking care of herself, but something about this boy made her want to get as far away as possible from him. It was something unnatural about him that she just couldn’t place.

“In a rush dear?” Kaleb followed her, almost matching pace, gliding down the suddenly empty street.

“Yes, I’m looking for someone. They are expecting me, so I’d thank you to be on your way, Kaleb.”

She realized that the scent of apples and frustration with this man, reminded her again of Kol and she felt an unbridled urge to find him immediately and save him from the dagger.

She immediately what to do, so she sprinted with her vampire speed to the one place she thought she could be closer to Kol, and to shake Kaleb; Kol’s old New Orleans lab that he used when he was working with the witches.

She left Kaleb in her dust as he stood there defeated; he sighed and started jogging along at a human speed to chase after her.

\----

Annie found the place within minutes and slipped in the way she had on many occasions. She expected it at the very least to be empty, however she was very mistaken. There was a petite brunette girl with her hands all over the equipment.

I tried to remain calm, but a quick scan of the room showed that it was in fact still Kol’s belongings that lingered here after all this time. The girl was using Kol’s space.

“I am looking for Kol Mikaelson. This place belongs to him; do you know where he is?” Perhaps this girl knew where he lay daggered….

The little girl placed her hands on her hips defensively.

“Who the Hell are you? How did you find this place?” She began aggressive very quickly. “Kol isn’t here, now get OUT.” Her eyes flashed.

Annie felt a rage growing inside her as she had spent years being denied the location of her beloved Kol for too many years from too many people.

She rushed forward with her fastest speed and tried to choke the girl. But before her hands could make contact around the girls neck, she was thrown against the opposite wall. A witch; of course. That explained why she had access to Kol’s room, probably a descendant of the Clare witches. Regardless, Annie had more right to know Kol’s whereabouts than this little witch.

“Where is Kol Mikaelson! I will slaughter all the Clare witches to find him, you cannot keep him from me!” Annie struggled against the magic pinning her.

“I’m the only one, sweetheart so it’s just you and me! Come and get me!” The witch challenged.

Annie pulled free of the magic and leapt onto the witch, not wanting to kill a small girl, but the rage and the bloodlust was taking over. She didn’t know if she would be strong enough to hold back. She just wanted to know where Kol was! Annie began to cry as she let her nails tear into the skin on the girls face, blood pouring down her cheeks.

“Stop!!” They both heard suddenly as they were thrown away from each other, hitting walls on opposite sides and sliding down, defeated.

The man from the street, Kaleb stood between them, pain written across his face.

Annie’s face was drenched from tears but she could clearly see Kaleb was torn between which woman to help.

  
“Kol! Help!” The witch finally yelled. She assumed this boy was here to help her! Then why did he follow Annie there?! But wait, what did she say? KOL? That’s not possible.

“That is NOT Kol Mikaelson! Kol is long daggered in a box and he looks nothing like you!” Annie growled, feeling played.

Kaleb’s eyes softened and he went to Annie’s side. She flinched as he reached for her face.

His eyes glowed in a familiar way and he smelled of apples. No, this was not possible.

“My Kol is daggered, or else he would have come searching for me, buried these 3 years in a tomb of his brothers making! Do not try to fool me boy!”

The Clare witch stood up, confused and threatened, Kaleb put his hand up to keep her back. “Davina please, give us a moment.”

The girl Davina softly touched his hand and swept out, leering dangerously at Annie the whole way. Annie would have loved nothing more in that moment to rip both of their throats out for trying to make a fool of her.

“I am Kol, my Annie. The one you have always known, it is me, can you not see that?"

“Kol would have waited for me. You are NOT KOL MIKAELSON. You are a STRANGER TO ME!” Annie did not give Kaleb a moment to respond before she fled at the speed of light, as far away from that room as possible. Having nowhere else to return to, she fled sobbing to Klaus’ home compound.

-

Back at the compound, Beth found Annie sobbing in the middle of the marble court.

“Annie! What has happened to you?” Beth exclaimed.

“Nothing, Beth. It is nothing that you must worry yourself with. How was your day with Niklaus? Has he truly changed?’

“He has told me some very exciting news for you my dear! Kol lives! He is alive and well, walking around right now! You must find him and at last be reunited! There is but one downfall, during our entrapment Kol was killed by the Gilberts in Mystic Falls…”

“WHAT! I shall kill them!!” Annie interrupted, her eyes blazing red as she stood up, ready to fight the whole world.

“Wait wait!! He lives! He was brought back to life, however he inhabits another’s body! “

“Excuse me?” Annie couldn’t believe her ears. If Beth believed this to be true, then maybe Kaleb was telling the truth. If that was true, then he really had moved on. He did not search for her and he found another. And he held the face of an imposter.

Annie’s heard felt as if it were desiccating all over again.

“Annie!” Kaleb’s voice panted, out of breath behind her. “It is true, it’s me, the one and only! Your Kol!”

“I thought that when I finally saw you again that I would run into your arms. But I don’t know who you are anymore. You are lost to me, Kol Mikaelson. After all this time, you were never truly mine, and we knew this would never last. Your face is a stranger to me, and you belong to the Clare witch now.” She spat her final words in disgust.

Kol’s face was horrified, and he did not know what would happen next. He was a mortal witch now and incurring the wrath of a much stronger vampire was not on his list of things to do today.

“I had no idea that you were trapped my love, I am sorry. I should have been honest when I found you in the road, but I was angry, I thought that you had fled and left me, abandoned me these past 3 years! I never thought I would see you again!”

‘Shut your useless mouth, I was foolish to love you and foolish to believe you would always be mine. But rest assured, I will not make that mistake again I will hold back my bloodlust no longer. It would have been better for us all if you had stayed dead. You made me weak but that Annie is dead now.”

“What? NO, Annie DON’T!” Beth pleaded, but realized too late. Annie’s eyes went dark, he emotions turned off, she fled from the compound with one thought in mind; destroy Davina Clare.


	19. Appearances

Chapter 19: Appearances  
By: Mrs. Mikaelson

(Beth P.O.V.)  
“What? NO, Annie DON’T!” I pleaded. But it was too late. She turned off her humanity. 

Before I could think anything else Annie’s hunger and anger must have taken over because she immediately lunged at Kol. I jumped at her just in time to knock her away from him.

“Back off Beth!” Annie yelled trying to fight her way to Kol who was still standing off to the side shocked.

“How could you turn it off? And over him!” I yelled gesturing to Kol.

Annie didn’t answer just glared up at me then at him. She managed to use all her strength to push me off her. Then ran at vamp speed out of the house.

“It seems as though that went well” Nik chuckled, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he watched us from the top landing of the stairs.

Within seconds Nik was down the stairs and helping us both up. 

“Yes well it can’t be easy for her to see me like this” Kol countered dusting himself off.

“Honestly brother it didn’t sound like she wanted to see you in any way”

“IT DOESN’T MATTER! Don’t you get how bad this is? Without her humanity she’s going to leave a trail of dead bodies in her wake!”

“It’s true, Annie uses great restraint when feeding so she doesn’t kill the people she drinks from” Elijah explains as he walks into the parlour room.

“Hi Elijah” I greeted him with a hug trying to keep up the appearance of the sire bond.

“Hi love” he hugged back “I ran into Annie on my way home, I see she didn’t react well to the new Kol”

“Well that and she saw me with Davina. She was furious over nothing”

“Isn’t Davina the little harvest witch Marcel had locked up in the old church? She's a Claire right?” I asked trying to piece together what exactly had set Annie off.

Kol shrugged looking to his brothers to fill in the missing information.

“Yes that is her. You seem to know a lot about her past” Elijah seemed intrigued. 

“Annie and I came to visit Marcel for awhile, we weren’t a threat so he never hid any information from us”

“You would have been helpful when we first moved back. We could have used that kind of information, sweetheart” Nik grinned slyly at the use of the name.

“Yes well I can be quite helpful when I’m not left to desiccate” I said pointedly, partly to again keep up appearances of the sire bond “And how could you let her see you with a Claire witch? You must have known what that would do to her!”

I turned on Kol and pushed him back a bit.

“She loves you and you go and run into the arms of another women!”

Another shove to his chest.

“She has always loved you and you have always run the other way! Like you don’t even care!”

This time I shove him right into the wall.

“You know nothing about us! I love her more than you could love either of my brothers!” Kol shouted defiantly. 

The room went dead silent within half a second. After a full second I had my hand around his throat and was lifting him off the ground.

“Put him down”

I looked back to see Elijah standing there calmly waiting for me to obey and Nik watching the situation play out with amusement. 

I could say all I wanted to Nik and Elijah to make him believe the sire bond but in the end I would have to act like it.

“I said put him down” Elijah repeated sternly.

I could hear in his tone that he wasn’t giving me a choice. But there was no longer the pull to his voice that forced me to comply. I was completely free, but I had to listen anyways. So I dropped Kol to the ground quickly watching him gasp for breath.

“Psychopath” Kol spat at me.

“I suggest you call Davina and have her get somewhere safe, then meet her there and don’t move until one of us tells you otherwise” Nik instructed Kol “And I’d go before Beth decides to put her hand back around your neck”

He left without another word although I’m sure he had a few to say. Nik left as well, heading deeper into the house leaving Elijah and I alone together.

“Would you like to take a walk?”

I nodded my agreement and matched his pace evenly.

“Sorry I lost my head back there, I’m just a little angry I suppose” I hesitated a little knowing that I would have to make up a lie about my feelings for Niklaus.

“It is understandable to be angry in such a situation. Your best friend has lost her humanity and you cannot do anything about it”

“Yes there’s that, but also what Kol said. That he insinuated I would care for the monster who imprisoned me for years. I could never even imagine those thoughts resurfacing after what he has done” I said bitterly.

“If you do not think you can stay in the same house as him I may be able to find other arrangements for you my dear” he smiled tenderly.

“My sweet Elijah, I could never ask you to do me such a favour. I have dealt with such unpleasantries before and can do so again, especially if it could help get Annie back. She is my number one priority”

He pauses for a moment, just brief enough for me to think he’s figured me out before he gives a genuine smile.

“Then that is my number one priority as well. I promise you we will get her back, even if we have to bring in everyone we know” 

“I’m glad you think so because as annoying as he is I was thinking we might need to bring in Stefan Salvatore. He’s the only other ripper I know and he seems to have control over it, he may be our best chance”

Without too much of a fight Elijah agreed and said he’d speak with Nik on the matter right away. For now we could only wait the night and hope there wasn’t a pile of dead bodies in the morning.


End file.
